Versions
these are the different versions I have started of the Destiny of Dreams story at various times: This page lists only Destiny of Dreams versions backstories and side stories such as History of Paragangia and Matthias and Taz are listed on the page Related Series 2013 Journey To D'zeron version of book one. In this vesrion, the first trillogy is called the Son of Desmond Harris, and this is part one of that trillogy. Started as background to the 2013 graphic novel version below. Origionally intended to be a completion and updating of the chapters from Jason's arrival at Kaar-Taal through his arrival in D'zeron, hence the name. This evolved first into a complete update of all of the newstart version, then after a few weeks it got laid asisde in favor of the graphic novel version. Thenin Feb 2014 It got resurected as the most current version, which I am posting the entire rough draft of on this wiki. I anticipate this will make completing this section much easier and more fun for me, although I supose it also renders it absolutely worthless for any future comercial publication. completing means more than publication at this point, so I feel good about this. I will be working on both these two through the comming year, on and off. graphic novel version Never got very far. I started to try to write a basic script for it. I would like to create this version for my Daughter Aubyn because she loves Graphic Novels, and is on of this story's biggest fans. edit oct 2013: in october 2013 me and Aubyn started wtrting a script for a graphic novel version. this is the third attempt as such a script but by far the most complete. other versions The verions listed below are not ones I am currently working on or intend to work in in the near future, they are here for historical purposes, mostly. Nano Novel --About 56,000 words, all in one word file, and not quite a complete story line. This page contains a short history of the Nano Novel version, and the text. first Chapter Version --I broke down that nano novel version into separate files and tried to complete the story line. The "this has got to be a trilogy" versions As backstory began to proliferate, I broke the basic post-Nano book into two parts, the Jason and Harris part, and the Allissa and Jayden and Chathalen part, and I added a third book about their return to Earth and Paragangia. this Trilogy went through various incarnations before the New Start Version . Basically the first trillogy consists of : book one, the son of Desmond Harris . This book begains as they arrive at Jai-Ten and ends when Harris and Jason decide to stay is D'zeron a few months at least while they Marrion Jay goes on an emergency medical mission to Planet Rhoisoh. book two, homebound, or the smoke of burning roots? Begins with Young Allissa, Jayden and Chathalen, and follows Allissa's journey to return Jayden to the mountians where the dragons live, and then to the Ancient Forest to Find Lenn . probably from Allissa's point of veiw,switching between Allissa and Chathalenwith occasional interjections on the dream plane of the struggles Jason and Harris have adjusting to life in D'zeron including a life threatening Illness on the part of Harris because of his exile. This also includes Harris carrying messages between Allissa and Chathalen in the dream plane, a task he finds very difficult because he is secretly in love with Allissa he very carefully hides and the messages are rather personal sometimes. Book two ends with Allissa and Lenn returning to D'zeron, breaking the dream barrier she accidentally raised against Chathalen and marrying Chathalen , which is the ending of the original Nano Novel version. book three, ummm? smoke of Burning roots or homebound? Keys of the Kingdom? Various names and plots attached to these. I need to look it up to get this history correct. Harris, Jason, Serai is very pregnant at the time, and wants to meet with Rae before her child is born Chathalen the wishes of his family, leaving behind his pregnant wife Allissa and his prophetic father Tersh who insists that If he leave he will die in Paragangia and never return to D'zeron and Lenn secretly wants to reunite with Alexandreil travel to Paragangia and Earth to visit Jason's family and settle the question of whether Jason is Paragan, as Jason promised Harris he would do the day they met. Has had various different ending points, in including for example when Jason and Harris become Paragan or when they arrive at HomeStation and Lenn is reunited with Alexandreil, which is a few Days--or weeks depending on the version-- before they become Paragan Print version I started to reformat the existing files so I could print them out and either edit them on paper or have other people read them. It didn't get very far, but some of these files are still included in more recent versions the 2010 freshstart files version [ Fresh Start Version ] --this page lists the files for the D'zeron trillogy in this version starting in Nov 2009 I combined into one file the latest versions of everything related to the story. I continues to add everything into those files until the New Start version. content related to books other than book one is still stashed in those files. I'm not sure how much of this collection I want to list, post or explain here, but I'll look through it sometime and decide what should be on here. New Start Version The latest version of Book one, the Son of Desmond Harris , starting when Jason is invited by Alexandreil to go to D'zeron representing Paragangia, and ends I haven't edited all the way to the end when Jason decides to stay with His wife Serai in D'zeron . 2013 Journey to D'zeron Version started as background to the 2013 graphic novel version below origionally intended to be a completion and updating of the chapters from Jason's arrival at Kaar-Taal through his arrival in D'zeron, hence the name. this evolved into a complete update of all of the newstart version, although after a few weeks it got laid asisde in favor of the graphic novel version. I amticipate I will be working on both these two through the comming year, on and off. graphic novel version Never got very far. I started to try to write a basic script for it. I would like to create this version for my Daughter Aubyn because she loves Graphic Novels, and is on of this story's biggest fans. edit oct 2013: in october 2013 me and Aubyn started wtrting a script for a graphic novel version. this is the third attempt as such a script but by far the most complete. The Aubyn Version I want to do a children's stories version, probably more or less another graphic novel version based not on my story of Destiny of Dreams but on Aubyn's play-pretend version, in which Jason and Harris live randomly in a space taxi on Terran 8 camping in random places for no particular reason and have adventures which mostly have to do with Marisyl and Arrow. for this version, SInce Aubyn also likes Jason and Serai's other animals, I think I will have them actually all live in D'zeron with their Wives and families and pets and Jason and Harris will be basically long-distance foragers something akin to treasure hunters, I suppose and they will wander around collecting things, but most nights they will go home to their families. now and then children will come with them or even wives, although Serai would not come very often, and Allissa would come only if jason is gone for some reason. So basically flying around in the taxi ship finding things is Harris's job there and Jason goes with him some of the time. and so do other people. I like this story. It has good potential. and it's something I can write for someone other than just myself, the movie version I have no plans for this, although my husband Roy wants to see it the TV series version. although i have no plans to write one, I think the randomly ongoing nature of this story would lend itself well to this media so at some point I might try to write one. the video game version I don''t think so'' although I have considered that the Between world story or the final part of Destiny of dreams where Jason and Carston go time traveling together would make a good game, since it's about problem solving. I rarely play video games, so I have no concept really of how their stories work, although my family plays alot of them. If someone else made A video game based on it I would be very entertained to see what they created. I might even try playing it. Category:Versions Category:Lists